


Day 27: On One of Their Birthdays

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [27]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide surprises Ken in more than one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 27: On One of Their Birthdays

_Come meet me at Anteiku for coffee. ___

__Ken closed his phone and pouted. Why was Hide at Anteiku in the first place?_ _

__“It’s my birthday,” Ken thought aloud. “The least he could do is not go to places without bringing me.”_ _

__Ken put on his jacket and walked out the door. The icy wind ruffled his hair. He tugged the jacket closer._ _

__“If Hide was here, he would have his arm around me,” Ken said bitterly._ _

__“We’ve been married for almost a year, too.” Ken raised his arms. “Did he forget my birthday or something?” he seethed._ _

__Ken lowered his arms, aware of the odd stares he was getting. He put his head down, mumbling the whole walk to Anteiku._ _

__Annoyed and cold, he walked inside._ _

__“Hide, what the hell have you b-”_ _

__“Surprise!”_ _

__Confetti flew and cheers echoed through the store. Ken’s mouth hung open. He couldn’t believe what had just happened._ _

__“Happy birthday!” Hide kissed Ken on the cheek. “Please don’t be mad. I’ve been here all day preparing.”_ _

__“I--wha--,” Ken stammered. “Hide you--”_ _

__Ken was interrupted by a faceful of cake. He closed his eyes and mouth in surprise._ _

__“You look like a clown!” Hide laughed, doubling over._ _

__Ken wiped his mouth off. “Hide, I’m gonna kill you.”_ _

__“It’s okay, let me get that.”_ _

__Hide walked over and licked the side of Ken’s face. Ken shivered, face reddening._ _

__“PDA, get a room,” Nishio called from across the room._ _

__“Ah right, sorry about that,” Hide said, handing Ken a napkin. “He looked so sweet, I couldn’t resist.”_ _

__“Hide, no,” Ken said. He wiped the remaining cake off and threw the napkin at his husband. “No one will be able to eat that, you know.”_ _

__“That’s the point,” Hide said. “I asked if Kimi wanted any cake and she said no, so I made sure to get a cake that I liked. Strawberry shortcake.”_ _

__Ken sighed and sat down._ _

__“You give me a headache.”_ _

__“But you love me,” Hide countered, sitting in his lap. “Hey, we’ve been married for almost a year now, right?”_ _

__“Mhmm,” Ken replied._ _

__“We should have a honeymoon,” Hide said._ _

__“What about college?”_ _

__“Nooo,” Hide whined._ _

__“Also, when did you get those piercings?” Ken asked, straightening._ _

__“Aha, well,” Hide looked away. “I got them a few weeks ago. You’ve been so busy you didn’t notice them.”_ _

__Ken poked Hide’s eyebrow piercing, causing him to cringe._ _

__“That one’s still sore,” Hide said._ _

__“What about this one?” Ken touched Hide’s nose piercing._ _

__“That one’s fine.”_ _

__“How come you didn’t tell me?”_ _

__“I’m a twenty-one year-old man,” Hide puffed out his chest. “I can make decisions for myself.”_ _

__“However, I am twenty-two,” Ken countered. “I am older than you, so you should tell me about these decisions beforehand.”_ _

__“Yes, mother.”_ _

__\---_ _

__“I appreciated the surprise party, Hide,” Ken said, head on Hide’s chest._ _

__“I knew you would.” Hide pulled his fingers through Ken’s hair. “I assumed you’d be mad about me forgetting your birthday, which was the perfect setup. Was I wrong?”_ _

__Ken didn’t respond. He looked up at Hide and played with his nose ring._ _

__“I take that as a no,” Hide chuckled._ _

__Ken reached up a poked Hide’s eyebrow. Hide hissed, eyes closing._ _

__“Ken, that one’s still sore.”_ _

__“I know,” Ken said._ _

__“Then why are you playing with it?” Hide asked._ _

__“Because it’s fun. And you annoyed me today.”_ _

__Hide sighed and laid his head on the pillow._ _

__“I like to see you in discomfort, too.”_ _


End file.
